Back To The Day It All Began
by icesk8er93
Summary: With a shaky breath I opened my eyes and wrote about the day that changed my life. June,11,2006 Mileys writing our favorite chapter: Prince Charming. But struggles with the memories of Nick. Niley


**Okay I've been working on this story for a pretty long time and I think its finally ready to publish! This story goes back to Miley writing her book and dealing with the memories of Nick. She struggles with the memories and writing our favorite chapter: Prince Charming.**

Miley's P.O.V.

I squeezed my eyes shut to stop the tears I knew would fall. I had to write this chapter. This is my book. I don't care what he thinks. I cant think about how his reactions going to be to this. If I do, I wouldn't be able to write this. All I know is he means-meant the world to me. How could he NOT get his own chapter? After everything he put me through he shouldn't. I shouldn't reopen the scars. Except I had too. This isn't about him or what he thought about me or how much I meant to him. This is about me. How much he mea_nt_ to me. This is about my life. Whether I liked it or not, he is-was a big part of it. I had to do this for myself and my fans. With a shaky breath I opened my eyes and wrote about the day that changed my life. June, 11, 2006.

_Flashback:_

"_Vanessa are you sure Zac said that Nick thinks I'm pretty?" I asked my best friend from Disney Channel running around my room getting ready to go to a benefit for the Elizabeth Glaser Pediatrics Aids Foundation._

_Apparently a boy named Nick Jonas told my friend Zac Efron that I was pretty and wanted to meet me. I was so nervous! I heard a little bit of the band and thought they were great so far. Mandy and Time for me to Fly were my favorites. Before Nick, no boy has really shown any interest in me. It was very important I made a good impression no matter what!_

"_Yes Miley! I heard he has been wanting to meet you," Vanessa giggled to me as she helped me pick out an outfit._

"_I know but this has never happened to me before! I'm so excited!" I squealed to her jumping up and down. _

Present:

I shook my head and blinked trying to get the tears to go away. Why did this book have to bring back such painful memories? I had worked so hard to leave it all behind. I couldn't run from it. It will always be there. I couldn't do this. I felt like the pain he left in my heart never left. As much as we both tried to move on it was hopeless. The only way the pain would go away was if he were here to whisper sweet nothings in my ear under the stars. I sighed. The stars. Whenever I look up at them I always hope he's doing the same. I know it sounds silly but somehow I feel closer and that comforts me just a little. I threw my pen down in surrender and laid on my bed curled in a ball as our first memory played like a movie in my head.

_Flashback:_

"_That's him Miley," Vanessa whispered in my ear pointing to a boy with really curly hair and purple polo shirt with a group of other guys. _

_As soon as I looked over my heart skipped a beat. He had looked over at the same time I did and our eyes connected for the very first time. I felt as if the world stopped and felt my mouth tugging upwards in a smile. He returned it before turning back to his friends. I turned back to Vanessa more excited than ever._

"_He really cute," I admitted shyly. _

"_Oh look! Here he comes!" Vanessa said urgently nudging me in his direction. I turned back to see him and his group were walking towards me smiling._

"_Hey. My name is Nick Jonas," He smiled and held out his hand for me to shake. I looked at his guy friends and immediately wanted them all to go away. I wanted it to be just me and Nick. I looked at his hand with a smile before taking it gently with an idea in my head._

"_I'm Miley….and I don't do handshakes. I do hugs," I grinned before enveloping him in a huge hug. His arms automatically went around me. Our bodies pressed against one another felt like an electric shock. I heard him chuckle before squeezing me back. I couldn't help but notice how scratchy his purple shirt was. As we broke apart I blurted out the first thing that went through my mind._

"_I hate your shirt," I was so embarrassed! I heard the snicker from his friends and before I noticed a teasing glint in Nicks eyes. I couldn't believe I had just said that! I had such a crush on this boy and that was practically the first thing I said to him! My face felt warmth and I knew I was blushing._

"_Um…excuse me?" He laughed out._

"_Its just scratchy!" I giggled out my stupidity. I was in too deep. I might as well just keep going with the embarrassment!_

"_Sorry," He apologized with a gentle smile on his face._

"_Not your fault," I smiled back, praying my face wasn't as red as a fire hydrant._

"_So I've actually been wanting to meet you. I think you're really beautiful," He said sheepishly. _

_Oh. My. Gosh. I liked him so much right from the start._

"_You're so cute! Do you want to do karaoke with me?" I let out breathless. _

"_Yeah that would be fun!" Nick smiled at me._

_Suddenly a photographer came up "Hey can I get a picture of you two?"_

"_Sure!" We said at the same time. We turned and placed an arm around each other and smiled big for the camera._

Present:

I sighed and got up. I had to write about it. Remembering how I felt is what made me decide to go back and try to write it. I had never felt such strong feelings for a boy before in my entire life. I closed my eyes and remembered what else happened that summer day.

_Flashback:_

_Later on that same day, when it was time to do karaoke together, he wasn't there! I had put both of our names down for "I Want to Be Like You" and he didn't show up! I was crushed and so confused. But I went up there with a smile and sang, knowing people were laughing AT me and not WITH me._

"_Miley! I'm so sorry I missed it! I got hung up in an interview," Nick apologized coming up to me._

"_Its okay," I grinned back._

"_I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight with a couple of my friends you can bring whoever you want with you," Nick softly asked. I could hear the nervousness laced in his voice._

"_I would really like that," I gently answered taking his hand. I knew my feelings were already way to strong for just meeting a boy but I was only 13! In my house we never set any rules about love. When you were in love that was it. Nobody made fun of it or called it "puppy love". When you fall, you just fall. My Mammie met the love of her life on a Monday and they got married on Friday and were together for many years. _

_As soon as I got home that night I talked my mom into letting me go out with Nick._

"_Okay Miley but don't stay out that long you have a busy day tomorrow," My mom smiled. _

"_Thanks Mom! I'll have Brandi come with me," I told her running up stairs to get ready. I changed into a pair of sweat pants and a nice shirt. I know, I know. Why would I be wearing sweatpants? Trust me, they were the right type of sweatpants. I liked him and wanted to look cute without trying too hard!_

_We met at a restaurant. He introduced me to his brothers, whom I got along with right from the start. We had a great time together. Nick and I sat next to each other on the end of the table and really talked and got to know one another. We exchanged numbers and gave each other a hug goodbye. _

_I knew things were going to be hard. He told me that he lived on the East Coast and I lived all the way in LA but I knew we would make it work. I smiled once I got home and saw that my phone was blowing up. He was already calling me._

"_Hey Nick!" I excitedly answered my phone settling in bed._

"_Hey Miley!" Came his response. We spoke for hours after that. I'll never forget one of the questions he asked me._

"_What are your beliefs?"_

"_I'm a hard-core Christian," I smiled._

"_Funny, that's what we call ourselves in my family," _

_Right there I knew it was meant to be. It had to be a sign. What other boy asks about your beliefs? Nick Jonas was one in a million. How many other families called themselves hard core Christians? It had to be a sign! It had to be fate. _

_We stayed on the phone that night until 4 in the morning. I didn't want to get off the phone with him but knew I had too. I smiled and slept with the phone next to my ear, feeling so much closer to him._

Present:

I smiled through my tears as that memory went through my head. I wrote about that memory for all my fans to read. I knew they would know exactly who it was. I couldn't use his name though. It would hurt to much. Like I said before, this isn't about him. This is about how I felt and what our relationship meant to me. His name wasn't needed. We'll call him "Prince Charming." I was young and when you're that age all you want is to ride away with your prince in a horse and carriage and run away from the world together. How I wish it was that simple. Maybe if it was that simple then things would have worked out differently.

Looking at what I had wrote I knew something was missing. I wrote about the first time we meant but it wasn't complete. What was missing? Our relationship had so many good times that I couldn't fit into one book. I knew that if he wanted me too, I would write 100 books all about our relationship. I put down my pen and thought about the first time I knew I loved him. It had to be the first time he sang to me. I smiled and picked up my pen and wrote about our song.

_Flashback:_

_Nick had just moved in a few houses from me! We were so excited! Usually we would hang out at my house and play basketball or his house and play Nintendo. His parents always made really good Italian food. One day we made plans to go bike riding._

"_Miley! Your boyfriends here!" I heard Braison yell from the living room. Immediately my eyes went wide as I turned red and ran down the stairs before my brother could embarrass memore than he already did._

"_Hey Nick!" I yelled running down the stairs. _

_"Braison go tell Mom or Dad that I'm going out with Nick and I'll be home later." Quickly I grabbed Nicks hand and dragged him out the door leaving Braison confused and disappointed he didn't get to interrogate Nick._

_"Woah hey what's the rush?" Nick asked suspiciously as I dragged him to her garage, where her bike lay._

_"Braison likes to drive me crazy, I didn't want to let him start asking you a bunch of questions," I explained._

_"Oh, I get it…yeah I got that from my brothers too," Nick chuckled._

_I smiled and took my royal blue bike out from the garage and started to ride it next to Nick. We didn't say much as we went over to his hourse._

_Suddenly Nick started singing._

_"_

_I've got sunshine…on a cloudy day…" He sang softly. "When it's cold outside…I got the month of May"_

_I felt like I stopped breathing. My heart completely just melted. _

_I got butterflies all over my tummy. It sounded like he was singing it to me_

_instead of just singing a song that was stuck in his head. His voice was like a lullaby that just gave chills._

"_Well, I guess you'd say What can make me feel this way?" Nick paused for a moment then smiled and softly finished ,"Miley…talkin bout' Miley, Miley."_

_He turned a small shade of pink while he changed the words to the Temptations "My Girl"_

_Nick glanced at me and smiled at my shocked expression as I rode my bike. I grinned at him and looked down blushing slightly when I noticed how my_

_name was sang at the part where it was normally 'My girl'_

_"Nick…that was so sweet…you took my breath away," I smiled and looked down knowing I must have been really pink._

_"Well…you are my girl right?" He shyly asked._

_"Yeah…you're my prince charming," I answered him with a huge smile on my face. I never remember smiling this much in my entire life._

_Nick grabbed my hands and gave me a big hug and whispered "I'm honored my princess." I blushed but hugged him back tightly._

_We broke apart at the same time and got lost in each others eyes. With no hesitation, Nick brushed his lips softly on mine. I kissed him back just a sweetly._

_"Can I tell you something?" Nick asked, breaking the kiss._

_"Anything."_

_"You're my first kiss," Nick blushed looking into my eyes grabbing onto my hands lightly._

_"You're my first too," I whispered, intertwining our hands._

_That was it. I was mush. I was smitten._

Present:

I couldn't help but shed some tears as I revisited my first kiss with him. Wow. I was so in love. The kind of love where the sun could shine or not all day long I wouldn't care. The kind of love that makes me want to jump in a pool in December. The kind of love that made me want to dance in the rain. Even though it never rained in LA. It was the most magical journey of my entire life. It was such a rush.

I put my pen down and sighed. It really was the most magical journey of my life. I loved him so much. I still do. I wished with all my heart that we could go back to those easy times. I missed him with all my heart. I had gotten past the hardest chapter. I knew that I had to write about the time that it all ended. That was the most dreaded chapter. I had gotten Prince Charming done with and that was a really big accomplishment. I stopped writing and decided to call it a night. I would worry about the break chapter another time. I cuddled in my bed with dreams what we were back in 2006.

**Well what did you think? I'm pretty sure I'm going to continue it and make her write the chapter where they broke up, but only if I get some good feedback. Be sure to go check out my other stories "Through Her Eyes" which is a one shot and my Niley story "First Loves Stay With You Forever" Thanks so much for reading! Till next time people! =]**


End file.
